


Keep calm,and

by Ink_Canned



Category: atarashiichizu
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Canned/pseuds/Ink_Canned
Summary: 保持冷静，然后





	Keep calm,and

血液在燃烧。

虽然浇透衬衫的香槟酒几小时前就冷透，跟站在通道两旁的STAFF行列都击过掌，Member们干了杯，也好好地冲了澡，换了私服说了不知道多少句你辛苦了，在堵车的路上小睡了一会儿，现在慎吾已经独自握着钥匙站在了酒店房门外。

皮肤早就好好地回到了37度，但血液依旧在燃烧。

每年都想着这次总该习惯了吧。特别是对慎吾自己来说，在各式各样激动人心的事态中从儿童长成青年，早觉得自己被培养成连肾上腺素都能够收放自如的体质。但果然，演唱会这种东西从本质上而言，还是远远与众不同。

不是凭借“经验”和“技术”就能做出来的东西。虽然有想过已经这么多次，再放松一点也可以吧，不过最终，还是每次都会认识到这一点——不把自己燃烧掉的话，根本没办法照亮上万人。明明知道在演唱会上减轻的体重大部分是水分，但在慎吾的体感中，总觉得是一部分灵魂被从内而外燃烧掉，顺着头皮的缝隙袅袅飘散出去，消失在东京巨蛋的空气里，被观众呼吸进肺部，汇入血流，最终融为一体。如果在场的客人有真正的通灵师的话，搞不好在她眼里，我的头上有一缕轻烟呢。

不知道能不能聚成小黑兔的形状呢。

慎吾想做个深呼吸，却在中途演变成了长长的叹息。他打开房门。

剛的鞋子果然在。从剛在他眼前拒绝了乐队成员的酒会邀请时，慎吾就知道剛一定会在。

关上门，慎吾想了想，又从门后把请勿打扰的牌子拿下来，重新打开门挂在外面。他仔细地将三道锁全部锁上，才丢下包，原地伸了个大大的懒腰，脱掉鞋子和外套。

慎吾走进卧室，从小到大亲友相称，比自己年长三岁的男人正睡熟在自己的大床中央，对慎吾进门的声响毫无反应。与纤细或者神经质的公众印象完全不搭边，这人的杂乱体现在包括睡姿的方方面面——明明头好好枕在双人床的一边枕头上，但一条腿已经悬空，另一条腿则完全伸到另一边把第二个枕头压在下面，被子不知为何堆在头的附近，挂在肩膀上。双臂张开形成微妙扭曲着的大字型，搭配上翻卷起来的T恤和内裤，像是在宣传雪白的肌肤一样，属于某种开放性max的睡姿。

身为男人，真是白得有点让人烦躁。血液的热度再次鲜明涌上，慎吾毫不留情地踹了他大腿一脚，足底感受到光滑的触觉。

嗯，还真的记得好好地处理过腿毛了嘛。了不起。

“草彅！起来啦你！”

“……痛！啊……你慢死啦。”

揉着眼睛，剛坐起来。在别人的房间把头发睡成一团鸟窝，真想让几小时前对着你kya~kya尖叫的女孩子看看啊。

“能不能不要踢人，真的很痛的！稍微温柔一点好不好……”单腿屈膝，剛揉着大腿抱怨。

“在别人房间睡死的人没有资格说。”斩钉截铁地下了结论，慎吾面无表情地俯视剛：“为什么来？”

慎吾当然知道答案。即使他装作要忘记，血液的热度也时时提醒着要他记得一清二楚。明明知道在物理学上是不可能的事情，但眉骨边的血管内壁传来阵阵危险的震动，是不是再不做点什么，就要由内而外地被煮熟了呢？

但看剛困扰的表情，也是很有乐趣的事情。剛保持着揉大腿的姿势凝固住，皱起眉头，向斜上方瞪着慎吾，没有说话。

“说啊，为什么来？”

“你知道的吧？”

露出几近害羞的不耐烦表情小声回答，剛移开了视线，转身把腿下面压的枕头抽出来，无意义地拍平，杂乱地丢到床脚。

“谁知道这种事啊？草彅剛开完巨蛋演唱会，就穿成这样，剃了腿毛，睡在我的床上等我回来什么的，跟别人问问看吧？”

Katori Shingo的S是抖S的S。明明血液的烫度已经传到了脊椎，却还要装作冷静的样子一问一答，大概我对自己也是个S吧。不过像这样看着剛白皙的耳垂突然烧起来，从后颈到T恤领口露出的肌肤都染成粉红色，倒是也可以值回一部分票价就是了。

“……慎吾，你最近真的是超坏心眼的。”

“反正你喜欢的吧？Tsuyopon不是抖M吗？”

“……我回去了！”

好像进攻得有点过头的样子。剛冷冷瞪一眼这边，翻身下床找到拖鞋，真的走向门的方向。

这混蛋。

慎吾伸手抓住剛的小臂，猛然用力把他整个人拉回来。剛失去平衡倒向这边，慎吾用另一只手臂揽过他整个身体，顺着惯性，把剛丢到床上，自己也翻身压上去。

“……干嘛？”

“你还真的要走啊？”

“……明明是你今天露出那种表情，我才来的……”小声地侧过脸抱怨着，剛却乖乖地被压着，丝毫没有挣扎。

虽然想反驳我才没有，还有问清楚那到底是什么表情，但剛的体温透过手掌传过来。明明比正常的人类体温还要低，却突然一气加速了这边的温度上升。蒸汽已经烧灼到了脊椎，电流源源不断地通向脑髓，慎吾感觉到血液渐渐朝两腿中间集中。他挪了挪身体，将自己半勃的部位隔着裤子的布料压上剛的大腿。

“呐，看这边。”

大腿上感觉到什么的剛露出窘迫的表情，但还是听话地转过脸，小心翼翼地将目光挪向慎吾的眼睛。极近距离地捕捉到那透明澄澈的双瞳的一瞬间，慎吾用像是捕食一样的动作，激烈地吻上了剛的嘴唇。

“嗯，嗯……”

没有循序渐进，一开始就是搞错顺序般的深吻。不顾剛从喉头挤出的抗议鼻音，慎吾紧紧缠住他薄而软的舌尖。与透明感的肌肤和气质相对应，剛真的几乎完全没有体味，就连直接舔舐他的舌头表面，也只能隐隐约约尝到和自己相同的某牌漱口水的味道。大概就算把他做成烤肉吃掉，也没办法知道草彅剛的味道吧。但是嘴唇这么柔软，就算不烤，我也能就这样直接吃下肚就是了——断断续续想着有点糟糕的事，慎吾总算放开了剛的嘴唇，观赏他面色潮红地发出色情的声音喘着气，眼睛泛起水光，试图伸手擦掉从唇边流下的两个人的唾液。

“还以为要死了……呀！”

不给他说话的机会，慎吾支起身体，双手并用，一把扯掉了剛的内裤。要夸奖的话，从尺寸到颜色都很可爱的器官已经有了要挺立的迹象，被夹在剛雪白的大腿中间瑟瑟发抖。

明明对其他男人没兴趣，但为什么看着剛试图伸手遮掩自己勃起的样子就会发情呢。自己的脑到底哪里出了什么事呢？想着要冷静一点，但慎吾无意识地大力一甩，脱下的衬衫和剛的内裤就一起飞到了房间另一头。

“上衣，快点脱掉。”

下完命令，慎吾发觉自己解皮带的手有点颤抖，但他完全没有错过剛自己双臂交叉握住自己T恤下摆，自己撩起衣服，将乳尖自行暴露出来的那一瞬间。甩掉自己的运动裤和内裤，慎吾重新覆盖上彼此已经坦诚相见的身体。

跟肌肉质又高大的自己比起来，剛明明不是不健康，却真的仿佛抱得用力一点就会拦腰折断。虽然湿润又艳红的嘴唇看上去还是很美味，但慎吾只是匆匆给了他一个轻吻，就用灼热的舌面紧密地舔上剛的耳朵。

“嗯……！”

虽然被连哄带骗加上强硬的体力压制，剛已经勉强接受了自己是被动方的事实，但他还是对在H时对慎吾的爱抚发出声音这件事有所抵抗。明明耳朵超级敏感，却还是眯起眼睛咬紧嘴唇，强忍着声音。

没关系，还有的是时间。用舌尖猥亵地戳刺剛的耳洞，慎吾故意在他的耳边发出湿湿的水声，另一只手从剛的胸前游走到大腿，被光滑的手感所惑，忍不住地来回打着圈抚摸，直到剛的大腿微微发抖，吐息渐渐粗重，想要甩开慎吾的手合起来。

都到了这个地步，为了和我上床剃了腿毛，却还是不够坦率的地方也很可爱。怀抱着给予奖赏的爱怜心情，慎吾滑向剛的腿间，含住了已经完全充血挺立的器官。剛发出小小的尖叫想惊跳起来，腰却不由自主地挺高。

同样是男人，这种温热完全难以抵抗吧。由下往上缓缓舔过，慎吾感受着舌尖划过凹凸不平的血管纹路。剛微微地抽动着腰部，用手臂遮住嘴唇来掩盖吐息，满脸通红地躲开慎吾视线看向一边的样子，大概是慎吾之外谁都没见过的妖艳场景吧。

本想只是稍微奖励一下，但口中渐渐弥漫开来的温热味道尝起来并不坏。慎吾用了点力吮吸顶端，剛的腰猛然一跳，终于忍不住惊叫出声。

没错，就这样多出点声音才是乖乖的Tsuyopon。兴奋起来的慎吾唇舌并用地上下吮舔，不知不觉间已经变成了以压榨精液为目的的动作。

“呀，啊，啊……等等……啊……”

大概全日本国民都听过一次的冷静、透明的治愈声音此刻甜蜜得完全无法端出去待客。和AV女优经过训练的专业艳情声音不同，只是纯粹忍耐不住快感和羞耻而从喉咙中自然地流淌而出，却毫无夸张地表现出剛此刻是真的沉溺于快感，为此目眩神迷。

而且是慎吾所给予的快感。这比什么都令慎吾感到兴奋。

慎吾加快了上下的动作，在剛的腰忍不住地冲刺了几下后，比刚才更为灼热的液体冲进了慎吾的口腔。慎吾用舌尖仔细地打圈尝了尝，除了一点点咸味外，依然没有分辨出所谓剛的味道，于是失望地张开嘴任凭它顺着柱体流下，顺着剛的臀缝润湿床单。

“……啊，床单……”

明明刚刚高潮，还要管什么床单，就这样甜甜喘息着，软软地等着我继续对你做点什么色色的事不就好了吗，这位比我年长三岁的大哥哥。

“反正会弄脏的。”

“诶？”

“我没带安全套。”

伸手拍拍剛的臀部，慎吾用指尖戳向剛被自己体液润湿的入口，感受到若有若无的诱人吸力。

“今天我要射在里面。”

“……等等，明天不是还有演唱会吗！做到最后不行！”

“为什么？”

“屁股会痛啊……你的那么大……”

剛瞪了一眼慎吾未经处理，完全挺立的股间，不知道想到了什么，耳朵一红马上转开视线。

这不是煽动嘛。条件反射地在内心对中居君说了一句抱歉，慎吾打着圈轻揉几下剛的入口，然后毫无容赦地将食指的指尖插入进去。

“我会温柔一点，乖乖享受吧，剛君。”

顺利地吞入一根湿润的手指。剛咬着嘴唇紧握着床单，整张脸皱起来忍耐的样子很有男子气概，反而使慎吾的征服感更加高昂。内壁紧紧地挤压着慎吾的手指，但在数次打着圈的扩张后，很快就放弃抵抗般渐渐地柔软下来。

“嗯……嗯……”

第一次做到最后之前，慎吾秘密地查询了一些资料。根据资料上的情报，似乎男性一定要刺激到前列腺才能有后面的快感——本以为会是一场苦战，但剛的身体却令人惊讶地敏感。

温柔地打着圈，慎吾插入第二根手指。

“呀，啊，啊，不要……”

仅仅只是在内壁轻轻摩擦，剛闪亮的黑眸便已经虚浮起来，终于不再逃避慎吾的视线，只是哆嗦着伸手握住慎吾支撑身体的手臂，发出甜蜜的哀求声。乳首尖硬地挺立发红，刚刚才释放过的股间再度轻轻勃起。随着慎吾手指的动作，剛的表情渐渐恍惚，从唇间释出艳丽的吐息。

好棒。呐，根本就是为了让我做这种事，才成为这样的身体吧，Tsuyopon。

“……慎吾……”

忍耐终于突破了极限。拔出手指，慎吾握住剛的腰把他整个人拖下来，将自己凶猛挺立，久经疏忽的勃起强硬地压入了剛的身体。像某种魔术般地，面前反射着日光灯颜色的雪白肌肤唰地染上粉红，触手可及的胸膛湿湿热热地似乎马上要冒出汗珠。被灼热的东西贯穿时，剛会露出连喊都喊不出声音的迷茫表情，这是慎吾最喜欢的部分之一。

而身为被温暖的内壁紧紧包裹起来的一方，慎吾也忍不住发出小小的呻吟。他毫不客气地动起腰。

剛轻飘飘又单薄的身体被慎吾撞得在床单上一下下滑动。光是观察他通红的眼角，慎吾就能清楚看出，每次在他拔出的时候，剛大概已经一片混沌的头脑里都会悄悄松一口气。而为了惩罚，下一次慎吾就会侵入得更深。

下身传来热烈的快感，酥麻地冲向四肢百骸。远超自慰时的体验，更无法和别的什么人——不管它，想不起来，现在除了剛，我的脑中什么也不存在。躺在我身下被我征服，灼热甜蜜染着桃色地被我进入，软软地喊着我的名字，除了我什么也不想，为了我而达到高潮的，是我在世界上最喜欢的人——

“慎吾，慎吾，我，啊，已经——”

“好啊，出来吧，和我一起……！！”

床单结结实实地弄脏了。放已经半失去意识的剛沉入睡眠，慎吾站在沐浴龙头下淋着水时，才稍微有点后悔。

虽然身边有衣物的污渍紧急喷雾，但不知道能不能处理到不被宾馆从业员怀疑的程度呢……

无心地注视着剛剃掉的腿毛在下水口打着旋儿，慎吾将润湿的长长金发拢向脑后。血液总算恢复了安分，温热顺滑地流淌在皮肤之下它该通行的路途。

仅仅为了寻求平静而和同性的好朋友做这种事，按照世间的一般规则来讲，真的是又过火又变态吧……不过姑且是两个成年人彼此同意之下的纯粹身体关系，只要巡回演唱会结束之后，又会回到什么事都没发生的状态，嗯，这样想的话，也不是什么太大的问题吧。

反正无论发生什么事，剛都会留在我身边嘛。关掉水龙头，慎吾拿过浴巾擦干身体。因为射在了里面，不叫剛起来冲澡不行——这样想着，慎吾普通地走出了浴室。

而刚刚快高潮时他想到了什么，已经被完全忘记了。

END


End file.
